


Methos's Dream

by Alice in Stonyland (Raine_Wynd)



Series: The Heart Series [3]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-11-08
Updated: 1998-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Alice%20in%20Stonyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos dreams of what he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Highlander characters and concepts belong to Panzer/Davis. Kelly Pyron is mine. This is strictly PWP; in other words, SEX! NC-17; kiddies, turn back now. Written in response to a challenge from Amand-r (in what would become the first of many from her.) I told her I didn't think I could write a Methos PWP; she asked, "Why not? Have you ever tried?" This takes place during Heart Without A Past. The first PWP I'd ever written. Hope y'all enjoy it. :-)

Methos shuddered with pleasure as Kelly slid her lithe body down his own, taking care to press every feminine curve close.  She had him trapped against the bedroom wall, a willing prisoner to her wiles.  He knew he could overpower her if he wanted to do so.  She, however, was leaving him with no desire to do anything but submit to her practiced seduction.

She kissed a wet trail down his chest, stopping only to tease his nipples into hard buds.  Her breasts brushed his penis, and he jerked slightly.  He looked down to see that she had dropped to her knees before him, and shivered as he realized her intention.

She laughed softly, satisfied with his response.  Keeping her eyes locked with his, she took his hardened flesh into her mouth and began sucking gently, expertly, rhythmically.  She used her tongue and fingers to take him higher, closer to climax. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had it so good, and even that thought was a fleeting one.  He was fast losing control under her deft ministrations.

"Gods, Kelly," he groaned.  "Don't stop."  He reached for her head, his fingers tangling in her reddish-black hair, and began thrusting more quickly into her mouth.

She accepted the demand, taking him deeper into her throat.  One hand stroked his aching balls, silently urging him on, while the other clasped a buttock.

For one long moment, Methos thought he was going to black out; the pleasure was so intense. His breath left his body in a nearly incoherent scream. He closed his eyes, only to open them as his orgasm peaked. He found himself staring into dark emerald eyes, her face flushed with passion, and he went tumbling over the edge one last time.

Slowly, deliberately, she stood.

Turned.

And walked away.

Abruptly, Methos awoke. He swore as he realized just how vivid the dream had been.  Reluctantly, he got up to take a shower. As he did so, he passed the bedroom where his unexpected guest slept, and paused. He swore as he realized what he was doing, and willed himself to remember that she was in love with someone else.


End file.
